


Curious

by Avese23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Wolfstar Hurtfest, based on prompt, remus cheats on sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avese23/pseuds/Avese23
Summary: Sirius finds out Remus has been cheating on him while a Hayley Kiyoko song plays in the background.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Wolfstar Hurt Fest





	Curious

Song: Curious by Hayley Kiyoko


End file.
